


La Rosa Blanca, La Rosa Roja

by eyalkamarid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Femme Fatale, Romance, Slice of Life, womance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyalkamarid/pseuds/eyalkamarid
Summary: "...она вся гладкая, плавная и очень, очень женщина. У нее тоже каблуки, не ниже, но толщиной с половину карандаша, красные и на двести процентов уверенные в себе. В отличие от их хозяйки, которая волнуется и рвет салфетку. Ее можно разглядывать часами, думая обо всем и ни о чем, силясь не съезжать взглядом на грудь и растягивая одну, уже остывшую кружку. Потом, может быть, взять вторую. Настолько уйти в себя, что даже не заметить, как она подплывет к твоему столику..."





	La Rosa Blanca, La Rosa Roja

Со скучной администраторской работы хочется убежать, в особенности, в дождливый летний вечер пятницы. С условием, что ты знаешь, чем занять этот вечер и, главное, с кем его провести. А когда тебе уже под сорок и вопрос этот все еще остается нерешенным, самое лучшее лекарство от тягучих, как разогретая смола, мыслей - сделать все дела на понедельник, а в шесть, когда придет уборщица, медленно собраться и не спеша пойти домой. По дороге завернуть в какое-нибудь кафе с приятной вывеской и ароматным некрепким кофе. Пускай на кофе сэкономят, ведь когда плохо в нем разбираешься, не особенно важен непосредственно вкус. Главное - запах и теплая кружка.  
  
Сесть надо обязательно у окна и так, чтобы видеть окружающих. Представить себя и усмехнуться невеселой, но тепло-приятной безнадежностью - стиральная доска за красивым деревянным столиком с обжигающим напитком в ладонях. На свои руки смотреть не очень интересно: крупные суставы и совершенно незанимательный маникюр. В целом от себя самой ощущение именно как от стиральной доски - такая же плоская, твердая, холодная и неприятная на ощупь. На лице уже поглубже паутинки морщинок, губы стали совсем тонкими, как их и не было, а нос - длинным каким-то, даже забавным. И бровей почти нету, приходится рисовать карандашом. И хоть бы один гармонировал с жиденькими белыми волосами. Их теперь лучше спрятать в кичку и под крупную заколку, пусть думают, что там имеется запас. У стиральной доски ножки несуразно тонкие - не такие, как у витого стула, но по ощущениям что-то схожее определенно есть. И каблук здоровенный, толстый, сантиметров десять, словно компенсация какой-то общей жизненной неуверенности.  
  
После десяти минут старательно-незаметного оглядывания посетителей можно выбрать для себя кого-нибудь особенного. Сегодня критерием станет яркость, потому что первым бросилось в глаза красное платье, подпоясанное под грудью. Грудь большая и красивая, белья под платьем нет, поэтому можно позволить себе стыдливо отвести взгляд и даже немного покраснеть самой. Затем возвратиться к разглядыванию, так как обладательница броского наряда тщательно изучает каждый квадратный сантиметр двери.  
  
Глаза упрямо соскальзывают в самую глубь декольте, но силой воли внимание удается рассеять на всю женщину. У нее тонкая талия, крепкие бедра и внушительный бюст, и не важно, что все это эффект удачного платья. Сейчас она - идеал и полная противоположность стиральной доске. Она совсем не худая, вся гладкая, плавная и очень, очень женщина. У нее тоже каблуки, не ниже, но толщиной с половину карандаша, красные и на двести процентов уверенные в себе. В отличие от их хозяйки, которая волнуется и рвет салфетку. Ей двадцать пять и она живая, а еще у нее на лбу большими буквами могло бы быть написано "СОЛЯРИЙ", если бы не самовольные, спущенные по плечам черные волосы. Ее можно разглядывать часами, думая обо всем и ни о чем, силясь не съезжать взглядом на грудь и растягивая одну, уже остывшую кружку. Потом, может быть, взять вторую. Настолько уйти в себя, что даже не заметить, как она подплывет к твоему столику.  
  
\- А вы тут одна сидите, и долго уже... Вы кого-нибудь ждете? Нет? Тогда вы ведь не будете против, если я тоже присяду?.. - у нее низкий, томный и одновременно неведомым манером суетливо-расстроенный голос. Теперь лицо можно разглядеть вблизи и без стеснения, хотя внезапный порыв внезапной девицы заставляет изрядно смущаться.  
\- Да... конечно, пожалуйста...  
Глаза могут составить достойную конкуренцию бюсту. Первое можно украсить косметикой, второе - хорошим бельем, но этой женщине на данных участках можно и вовсе ничего не предпринимать. Глаза карие, глубокие и большие, к тому же, она сидит против света.  
\- Вы здесь уже второй час и совсем одна. Это значит, что вам одиноко, ведь так? - она скребет холеными маленькими ручками стол, барабанит по нему - иначе не скажешь - коготками, подворачивает ноги... разве что только губы не кусает.  
\- Нет, я в порядке, что вы...  
\- Мне тоже очень одиноко, - вот так с разбегу да в обрыв, готова первой встречной излить себя и не моргнуть накрашенными ресницами. Вот это свобода!  
\- Представляете, меня пригласил мужчина. Мой любимый мужчина. Бывший теперь уже, конечно! Я уже успела съесть два салата и, о боже, торт, выпить четыре чашки, а его все еще нет! И он не звонит! А я поношу его последними словами, говорю себе, что не потерплю такого отношения к себе, и все равно сижу здесь... А что вы пьете?  
\- Глясе.  
\- М-м, я обожаю красный чай! С ягодами и тремя кубиками сахара. Как вас зовут?  
\- Роза...  
\- Меня Рита. Ненавижу, когда меня называют Марго, это звучит так вульгарно.  
  
Действительно похожа на жемчужину. Розовую жемчужину неправильной формы. Она болтает без умолку уже пол часа, улыбается, обнажая помимо зубов еще и душу, в основном рассказывает о себе, и это, как ни странно, увлекает. Ее мужчина так и не появился, хотя она уже перестала посматривать на дверь, к тому же - дело идет к девяти. Бросить взгляд на часы как-то неудобно, уходить не хочется, да и на "ты" уже давно перешли.  
  
\- А давай прогуляемся? Здесь чудный скверик неподалеку...  
Спорить о том, что на каблуках по мостовой в дождь без зонта гулять как-то совсем не здорово, не хочется, можно успокоить себя последующей горячей ванной с ароматной солью и пеной, от которой всегда почему-то сыпь на бедрах и ягодицах. Но один раз ради возлежания в мягком облаке можно и потерпеть.  
Когда смотришь, как ловко она избегает стыков камней своими шпильками, даже не глядя под ноги, начинает грызть зависть и самой хочется выпрямить спину и испытать модельную походку. Она ловит заинтересованные взгляды мужчин, автоматически кокетливо стреляет глазами, но упрямо держит под руку стареющую женщину и весь свой водопад эмоций вливает только в нее, как через невидимую воронку. Он теплый и ласковый, как очень густая пена для ванной:  
\- Я хочу купить тебе платье. Пойдем. Я выберу для тебя, а ты для меня... ты такая красивая, тебе точно нужно платье.  
  
Она размахивает сумкой и перебирает самые странные в названиях цвета, называя фуксией ярко-розовый и охрой - желто-коричневый, как мокрый песок. Перебирает тысячу платьев, рассуждая вслух, какое больше подойдет спутнице, затем скромно признается, что работает стилистом, хотя всегда мечтала стать певицей. И даже иногда пишет песни, но, сочинив музыку, не помнит ее уже на следующее утро, так как не знает, как записать. А тихое сообщение о законченной с отличием музыкалке воспринимает как неоспоримый предлог затащить к себе в гости. И лишь снимая туфли в коридоре, сообразить, что нет дома ни фортепиано, ни самого убогого синтезатора, а у гитары порвана пятая струна и магазины уже закрылись. Вызвать такси и поехать уже в квартиру новой знакомой с намерением там заночевать. По пути, разведав, что продуктов нет, купить профитролей и сливочного ликеру, а также крохотного цыпленка, который так и останется не приготовленным.  
  
У Розы квартира дорогая, в старинном доме с высокими потолками. Из этой квартиры уже были выгнаны двое не выдержавших порядка и испытания верностью, но следа от их пребывания заметить нельзя ни в чем. Поэтому нет лишних тапочек, но это не проблема, потому что теплые носки потом можно постирать, а полы помыты накануне.  
\- Улыбнись еще разок... у тебя такая красивая улыбка. Такая светлая. Самая светлая из всех, которые я когда-то видела... а я видела много! Да-да, посмейся еще!.. Что ты смущаешься? Такая красивая женщина, как ты, должна воспринимать похвалу, как должное! Тем более, я говорю правду... я вообще всем и всегда стараюсь говорить правду. Знаешь, редко получается не натворить дел, но мне нравится! У некоторых жизнь течет как песок сквозь пальцы, а я хочу внимательно разглядеть каждую песчинку... - монологичная болтовня не прекращается до двух ночи и затихает только в постели. Розу часто мучает бессонница и еще несколько часов она имеет возможность в полумраке открыто любоваться своей странной знакомой, отбросившей всякое стеснение и вместе с ним и одежду, и покрывало. Кожа в полумраке кажется дорогим матовым бархатом и манит к себе подушечки пальцев, заставляя переставать дышать.  
  
Рита спит чутко, но прикосновения к груди и плечам слишком приятны, чтобы открывать глаза.  
Краска заливает лицо и хочется благодарить темноту, когда ее глаза неожиданно оказываются уже долгое время открытыми. Ей не нравится робость, и потому все происходит слишком быстро, гораздо быстрее, чем возможно какое-либо возражение. Горячая тяжесть восседающей на собственных бедрах, раздразненной молодой женщины с зашкаливающим либидо - во всех смыслах весомый аргумент.  
Как реагировать и вести себя утром, Роза не знает и несколько часов отчаянно притворяется спящей в мучительном ожидании. Рита собирается тихо и убегает быстро, не разбудив и не оставив записки.  
  
Никто не может винить обиженную жестоким пренебрежением женщину в попытке как-то скрасить неожиданный горько-одинокий вечер. Не ее вина, что "средство" скрашивания попалось такое безотказное. Она просто побоялась остаться одной, а вот сама Роза этого совсем не боится. Ей кажется, что "одиночество" сменилось "уединением" и стало привычным, как терпкий вкус горького шоколада, к которому она слишком долго себя приучала и который так и не смогла искренне полюбить.  
  
Суббота и воскресение выдались в городе вокруг квартиры с высокими потолками бурными и насыщенными. Всю субботу она пролежала в постели, не двигаясь, слушая звуки с улицы и пытаясь ни о чем не думать. Всю ночь после субботы она старалась уснуть и с силой жмурилась, когда перед глазами раз за разом вставал образ полных приоткрытых губ с остатками ярко-красной помады в уголках рта. Все воскресение призраком плавала по комнатам, пытаясь собрать в кулак совершенно рассеянное сознание и не обращать внимания на легкую боль в давно так внезапно не эксплуатируемых мышцах. Всю ночь после воскресения ей хотелось заплакать - не по-женски, с истерикой, а беззвучно и без последствий для лица, - но натренированные глаза соблазну не поддались. Утро понедельника встретило неприятно-ярким светом и спасительным походом на работу.  
  
Ближе к ночи в дверь звонит курьер, чтобы вручить букет песочно-белых роз, в которых будет найдена записка с содержанием: "Я приду завтра после восьми. Надеюсь, ты не против, потому что у меня нет ключей".  
Вместе с цветами Роза приносит из коридора в гостиную пакет с забытой пятничной покупкой. К слову, это платье цвета слоновой кости. Или, как многозначительно заметила бы Рита, кремовой розы.


End file.
